Staying by Your Side
by UnicornSecrets
Summary: "No matter what happens I'll always be there for you"


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the cover image. They belong to their respective owners._** ** _Cecilia_** ** _Roserade_** ** _belongs to pinksakura271_**

* * *

The night was quiet. Four superheroes looked over the city they were chosen to protect.

It was an interesting group.

A ladybug, cat, deer and a bat.

But that didn't mean the four didn't get along well, it's the exact opposite.

Through time, bonds grow, friendships become stronger, and somewhere along the way love blooms.

But you see love works in interesting ways.

The cat in love with a bug that never sees him in that way.

The deer in love with a cat who only sees her as his best friend.

* * *

"Ready or not here I come!" Ladybug yelled, removing her hands from her eyes.

Ladybug scanned the city from atop the Eiffel Tower, for any movement.

A little game of hide and seek after finishing patrol is a tradition that Ladybug treasures and often looks forward to.

"You can't hide for long." Ladybug muttered under her breath with a smirk.

Grabbing her yoyo from her waist, Ladybug leapt off the Eiffel Tower determined to find her best friends.

Unbeknownst to her another plan was taking place.

* * *

"Deer Heart!" Chiroptera whisper-yelled, annoyed, "Would you please stop squirming? You aren't getting out of this."

Deer Heart let out a huff before letting Chiroptera continue dragging her somewhere without resistance. Chiroptera mentally sighed in relief as she picked up the pace.

The two stood at the edge of a building, looking over a park.

In the shadows of the trees surrounding the park, a black cat sat there, hiding with a sly grin on his face.

"There is your date. Go have fun. I'll distract Ladybug. If you don't confess to him by the end of the night, I'll tell him personally." Chiroptera said, sternly staring at Deer Heart.

"This means I have to go to your Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, right?" Deer Heart said, not moving her eyes from the black cat.

"Yup." Chiroptera said, popping the 'p' as she threw her arm over Deer Heart's shoulder.

Deer Heart turned and hugged Chiroptera.

"Thank you! You're the best!" Deer Heart exclaimed, before letting go and jumping off the building.

Chiroptera smiled fondly as she watched her sister, not by blood but by heart, eagerly enter the park.

Chiroptera turned around and flew as far as she could from the park.

* * *

"Let's do something fun!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

His eyes spotted some rusty old swings. Eagerly the cat themed superhero ran towards the swings, jumping on to the seat, and grabbing onto the metal chains as he started swinging back and forth.

After Deer Heart scared Cat Noir moments before, the two decided to team up. But waiting in the dark quickly became boring.

Deer Heart followed Cat Noir, giggling at the blonde's wide smile.

"What?" Cat Noir asked turning towards the deer themed hero.

"Nothing. You look really happy. Like a kid. It's nice." Deer Heart said.

"I feel like a kid." Cat Noir replied, swinging really high.

Sounds of chains creaking mixed with laughter echoed through the quiet night.

* * *

"I got you." Ladybug said in victory.

The spotted heroine walking confidently up to a shadow hunched in the behind a brick chimney.

Assuming it was one of her friends, and seeing it was a rather easy victory, Ladybug lowered her guard.

That was a big mistake.

Darkness soon shrouded Ladybug. Reflexively her hands went to her yoyo, ready to fight.

Only she couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

Frantically, Ladybug swung her yoyo anywhere and everywhere.

Chiroptera looked at Ladybug in amusement. The heroine looked so different from her calm cool confident self.

A mischievous smirk crept onto Chiroptera's face. It's been a while since she pulled a prank on someone.

Chiroptera walked around Ladybug, observing the spotted heroine as she dodged Ladybug's bat themed heroine grinned as she started to tap her shoulder, before moving away to not get caught.

Ladybug thinking that she's fighting an akuma became determined to capture the enemy. Throwing her yoyo with more force in hopes to capture the enemy.

Chiroptera put a gloved hand over her mouth, to muffle her laughs as she watched Ladybug make a fool of herself.

She missed this a lot.

* * *

Cat Noir leaned back as he looked up at the night sky, he hands clasping the chains as he swung slowly. Deer Heart was sitting in a flower patch a few feet away, weaving flowers together.

The two sat in comfortable silence, relaxing in each other's presence.

Cat Noir closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the cool breeze on his cheeks.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Deer Heart exclaimed.

She stood behind Cat Noir and placed something on his head.

Startled, Cat Noir dropped his feet, causing the swing to stop moving as his eyes shot open.

His eyes follows Deer Heart who walked in front of him.

"It looks good on you." Deer Heart giggled.

Confused, Cat Noir gently picked up what she placed on his head.

It was a woven flower crown, made with pink flowers.

Cat Noir looked up at Deer Heart and gave her a toothy grin.

"Thanks Deerie!" He beamed, putting the flower crown on his head.

Cat Noir stood up and stepped towards Deer Heart, giving her a hug, touched by her gift.

Deer Heart blushed tomato red as she hugged Cat Noir back, happy to see that her gift was a success.

"Now I want to give you something." Cat Noir declared, releasing the strawberry blonde.

Deer Heart laughed, "Kitty, you don't have to do that."

Cat Noir ignored her words as he began his quest to find something Deer Heart would like.

"Kitty, it's really fine." Deer Heart persisted, only to be met be silence.

Deer Heart sighed and took a seat on the swings. She watched Cat Noir search in the park. The flower crown looked ridiculous but cute.

"Aha! Found it!" Cat Noir shouted.

The blonde jogged over to Deer Heart with one hand behind his back. Cat Noir stood in front of Deer Heart with an excited grin and bowed, presenting her with a single bright pink rose, that matched her pale pink eyes.

Deer Heart gasped, as she took the rose, touching the petals gently as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Cat Noir stood up straight, watching her every movement.

"Kitty, thank you." Deer Heart said softly.

She looked up at her crush giving him a genuine smile.

Cat Noir beamed, "Anything for you Deerie."

They both heard a soft buzz, and noticed a small ladybug landing on the rose.

"Would you look at that, a ladybug came to you for good luck." Cat Noir chuckled.

A lovesick smile spread across the cat's face.

Deer Heart grimaced. She despised Ladybug with all her heart. The spotted heroine never really appreciated Cat Noir for everything he does for her.

"She's amazing, isn't she? So confident and rave. Always ready to help anyone in need and never afraid of a challenge." Cat Noir said, looking up at the starry sky.

Deer Heart gripped the rose tighter in her hand with each word, as she hung her head.

This was supposed to be a night without Ladybug, just the two of them. Yet, here she stood, watching her crush swoon over someone she despises so much.

"Deerie? Are you okay?" Cat Noir asked, concerned.

Cat Noir bent down, trying to get a glimpse of his partner's face.

"You're crying. I'm sorry was it something I said?" Cat Noir questioned.

Deer Heart touched her cheeks confirming she had been crying without realizing. Hastily, she tried wiping the tears away, but the tears kept falling.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Deer Heart said.

"No you're not. Come on let me help." Cat Noir pleaded, taking a step closer to Deer Heart.

Deer Heart backed away one step with each step Cat Noir took forward.

"I just need some space." Deer Heart said quickly.

The strawberry blonde took out her flute and used it to leap away, back to the comforts of her home.

This day was supposed to be the most perfect day of her life, and possibly the start of something. In the end, this day just turned out to be a mess.

* * *

"Cecilia, if you say your fine one more time, I'm going to throw you out the window." Melissa said.

Chiroptera was sitting on the roof of Deer Heart's house, wanting to know how her night with Cat Noir went. What she didn't expect was Deer Heart coming home crying. Melissa and Cecilia detransformed and went into Cecilia's room.

Melissa let Cecilia cry out all her tears before demanding answers, that Cecilia refused to give.

Now, Cecilia sat on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest as she watched her kwami, Deerja, eat French Fries next to her. Cecilia avoided all eye contact with redhead in front of her, knowing her best friend, Melissa will kill Cat Noir.

Melissa's kwami, Echo, peaked out of said girl's beanie. The little bat couldn't take it anymore.

"Melissa! Stop pestering the poor girl! She's obviously had a rough night! Just talk to her tomorrow before your Thanksgiving dinner!" Echo scolded, flying in front of Melissa.

Melissa crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

Melissa looked past her kwami at Cecilia. Her eyes soften at the sight of her best friend. Cecilia needs space and she should give it to her.

"Alright. Just talk to me when you're ready." Melissa said softly.

Melissa gave Cecilia a quick hug, before getting off Cecilia's bed and plopping down on floor, leaning her back against the side of the bed. Melissa pulled out her phone and began tapping away.

Echo slapped her forehead.

"I meant you should leave her alone." Echo said, flying in front of Melissa.

"I know you did. But I'm just going to sit here till Cecilia's comfortable to talk." Melissa said.

Echo sighed. Knowing that this isn't an argument she can win, Echo sat on Melissa's shoulder watching whatever her miraculous holder is watching.

Hours passed before Cecilia finally spoke.

"I'm ready." Cecilia said, loud enough for Melissa to hear.

"About time." Melissa replied, jumping back onto Cecilia's bed.

Cecilia told Melissa everything after making Melissa promise that she wouldn't hurt Cat Noir. Melissa comforted the strawberry blonde, while she was telling her the whole story.

After hearing everything, Melissa wanted to punch Cat Noir in the face. But a promise is a promise and right now she needs to be there for Cecilia, Cat Noir can wait.

In order to lighten the mood, Melissa decided to tell Cecilia her little prank on Ladybug.

"Did she ever figure it out that it was you?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, I blew my cover because I couldn't stop laughing."

Cecilia giggled.

"So how long did she hold out?" Cecilia questioned.

"Till her transformation was about to wear off. But I'm upset I didn't take a video." Melissa said.

The two girls laughed. Cecilia back to her smiling self, momentarily forgetting about her terrible "date".

Thanksgiving Day arrived and the whole Gray family sat around the table with Cecilia on Melissa's right.

Piles and piles of food filled the table with a giant turkey in the middle. Everything looked mouthwatering. Drool slipping out of her five brothers' mouth.

Before they started eating everyone was saying what their thankful for.

"I'm thankful to be with my family tonight." Melissa's dad started out.

"I'm thankful for being able to finish cooking all this food on time." Melissa's mom said.

"I'm thankful for having all this good food." Melissa's oldest brother said, drooling over the turkey.

The rest of her four brothers copied exactly what the oldest said, wanting to get this over with and start eating.

Melissa shook her head fondly at her brothers. The redhead wanted to be mean and say a really long list of everything she's grateful for but thought against it, they wouldn't save any food for her if she did that.

"I'm thankful for my family and that Cecilia is able to join us tonight." Melissa said, turning to the strawberry blonde.

"I'm furry thankful for my sister Melissa." Cecilia said, turning to Melissa and grabbing her hands.

"No matter how cat crazy I get, you never leave me alone." Cecilia continued.

The two teared up and hugged.

"I love you Cherry Blossom. We'll always have each other's back." Melissa said into Cecilia's shoulder. "With or without our masks." Melissa whispered.

Both girls giggled at their inside joke as they released each other.

"Now let's eat!" One of Melissa's brothers exclaimed.

Everyone dug in, engrossed in the food, which tastes as delicious as it looks.

Cecilia smiled fondly at Melissa before looking out the window and silently thought:

 _Cat Noir loves that insufferable idiotic insect. But I will forever love him and I hope he finds the happiness he deserves._


End file.
